25 Days of Fic
by insynchlikeharmony
Summary: Just a little tumblr challenge. Any fandom, any pairing, any genre of fic, as long as it's holiday themed. Should be no more than 1000 words. Prompts for each day were first posted here: *update: I still have Day 24 and 25 left to write and then it'll be complete* Enjoy!
1. Day 1: Mistletoe

**Title: **Right Place, Right Time**  
Fandom: **Harry Potter**  
****Pairing: **Harry/Hermione

_"Mistletoe," said Luna dreamily, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed almost over Harry's head. He jumped out from under it. "Good thinking," said Luna seriously. "It's often infested with nargles."_

* * *

Harry was bounding down the corridor en route to the library. He had left Ron back in the common room and told him he was going for some fresh air. Good thing Ron was distracted enough that he didn't noticed him grab his school bag and exit the portrait hole.

He didn't like to lie to his mate like that, but he wanted to accomplish something today rather than let it pile up to the last day of break. And he figured Hermione got enough done between the three of them in the library that maybe it would rub off on his task of completing Slughorn's Potions essay and McGonagall's Transfiguration assignment.

He rounded the corner and entered the library. He made sure the door behind him closed and was about to make his way over to the nearest empty table, but not before plowing into an unsuspecting Luna.

"Luna! I'm so sorry! Didn't see you there! Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, hi there. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just leaving and was equally distracted." she said, holding up the latest issue of The Quibbler.

Harry stifled his laughter, feeling the need to not insult her after running into her. "Oh, I can see why!" he said, feigning enthusiasm. "Why are you down here in the library though when you could be reading from the comfort of your room?" he asked genuinely.

"Just adding some festivity is all. "Mistletoe," said Luna dreamily, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed almost over Harry's head. He jumped out from under it. "Good thinking," said Luna seriously. "It's often infested with nargles." He took a quick glance around to see there were at least 4 or 5 in just this room alone.

"I'll be seeing you around, Harry." And with that, she pranced from the library, leaving him there with more questions than he had when he arrived.

"Okay then…" He made his way to a secluded spot in the back. Setting down his bag on his chair, he found the aisle he needed and began perusing the titles. "Tracing.. Tracking… Tragedies… Here we go, _Transfiguration and Shape-Shifting." _Just as he was turning to return to his seat, he just about ran into another innocent student; this time, they were holding about 10 textbooks.

"Here, let me help you…" He removed the top half to lighten the load to discover Hermione holding the tower of books.

"Hermione! What are you… oh wait, never mind." He already knew that this was as good as her second home in the castle and that she was no doubt doing the same thing he was.

"Am I dreaming? Is Harry James Potter actually in the library with the intent of doing his homework?" She placed her hand over her mouth to cover her mouth, which was one of a mock surprise.

"Very funny… just promise you won't tell Ron." he asked sincerely.

"Of course not, Harry. I'm proud to see that you're finally taking your school work seriously rather than relying on me to bail you and Ron out all the time." She flashed a brilliant smile before walking back to her table.

"With that said… do you maybe wanna work together?"

She let out a light chuckle. "Can't change everything, I guess."

She threw her bag over her shoulder before following Harry to his respective table. She made her way to sit down to find Harry pulling out her chair for her.

"Well, aren't you just a gentleman?" She started scooting back toward the table with a push from him.

She cracked open the book she had just retrieved and noticed Harry hadn't taken his seat.

"Something wrong, Har…" she felt him still standing behind him, so she merely tilted her head up and found what had distracted him.

"I suspect Luna's been here…" Harry said in a hushed tone.

"Seems so…"

His eyes seemed to dart from her chocolate eyes to her tempting lips.

"I mean, it is traditional to…" Harry reasoned.

"Yeah, and who are we to argue…" Hermione agreed.

"Yeah, probably keeps the nargles away, too…" Harry added.

They both stifled laughs before closing the remaining distance separating their lips. He expected an upside-down kiss to be somewhat awkward but on the contrary; he hadn't had too much experience in kissing but he could easily say this was the best kiss he had ever had.

Once it was obvious they needed air, they pulled apart and studied each other's reaction.

After a few moments of silence, Harry strode over to his seat and flipped open his Transfiguration book.

"So that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked humorously. She gave a slight smirk before saying, "Not at all. In fact, I could enjoy doing that a few more times."

"Maybe we could try to squeeze in a few more at Slughorn's party this Saturday?" He scrawled his name on the top of the parchment.

She didn't know how exactly it went from homework to a kiss to now a date this weekend, but she wasn't complaining.

"I suppose we could… but only if we get this homework done!" she said in her usual manner.

"Deal… Oh, and make sure I thank Luna later, would you?"


	2. Day 2: Hot Chocolate

**Title: **Hot Chocolate & Heavy Conversation**  
Fandom: **Harry Potter**  
****Pairing: **Harry/Hermione

_'Harry found the hot drink as welcome as the firewhisky had been on the night that Mad-Eye had died; it seemed to burn away a little of the fear fluttering in his chest.'_

* * *

The snow that had been a familiar sight these last weeks had once again begun to fall. However, rather than the blizzard-like conditions that had plagued them the last few weeks, this was a light powder that enhanced that calmness of the night.

He brushed off his hair quickly before returning to his book. He directed his wand back to the page he had flipped open to an hour ago. He asked Hermione if he could borrow something to read to pass the time and she handed him her 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' book. He thanked her by giving her a quick hug before reminding her to get some sleep.

Truth of the matter was he hadn't gotten past the first page of the story he had selected (He had already read 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' countless times so he decided to try 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart'). He found his mind occupied by feelings for a certain bushy-haired witch who was the only person he trusted absolutely with his life.

He took the end of his wand and outlined a heart in the freshly, fallen snow.

He exhaled deeply trying to gauge how he was going to go about this.

"On one hand, I promised Ron I wouldn't get in his way… but on the other hand, he left us on our own." He winced thinking back to the fireworks that took place back in the tent a few weeks back.

_"You're parents are dead! You have no family." Ron spat at him, no hint of remorse in his tone. Harry tried to keep a cool head throughout the argument but he couldn't stop himself from shouting back, "Fine! Go then! Leave the locket on your way out!" One last glance between the pair before he motioned for Hermione to follow him. "I'm staying, Ron" He stopped dead in his tracks to give her the same stare he gave Harry moments ago. "What d'you mean you're staying?" She looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. "I mean, we promised we were going to help Harry find these horcruxes so we can stop You-Know-Who. Just because food and comfort are hard to come by recently doesn't mean I'm going to break that promise."_

And like that, he left. No apology, no goodbye; just a turn of his heels and a 'pop' from a little ways away.

"I still can't believe she stayed with me. After an ultimatum like that, I was prepared to say goodbye to the both of them." he whispered to himself.

"I stayed with you because I wanted to stay true to my word; because you need someone else to help you on your mission; you need someone you can expect to be there for you whenever and wherever; you need me, Harry." a gentle voice responded to his last statement.

His head jerked toward the voice to find Hermione standing at the tent opening, grasping two steaming mugs.

"Hermione! Uhm, how long have you been standing there?" he asked genuinely.

"I'd say enough to get a clearer picture of things. Hot chocolate?" she added as a follow-up question.

He graciously accepted the hot mug while she sad adjacent him.

He took a quick swig. Harry found the hot drink as welcome as the firewhisky had been on the night that Mad-Eye had died; it seemed to burn away a little of the fear fluttering in his chest. How much did she know?

"A clearer picture?" he asked quizzically.

"Oh yes, Harry. I now understand how conflicted you must be."

He took a deep sip from his mug before saying, "How do you mean?"

"Oh honestly, Harry. With that dance the other night and what I just heard tonight, It's hard not to know."

His eyes bulged at her mention of that dance he planned on the fly.

"Clearly you and Ronald had some sort of arrangement that included you not making any moves on me, which would make him the easy choice. But with that fallout taking place, you've started re-evaluating everything; how you feel about Ron as your 'best' mate, how you feel about your agreement over me, and most importantly, your actual feelings for me. That sound about right?" she asked nonchalantly before bringing the glass to her lips for a drink.

He forced himself to swallow the hot liquid rather than spit it out in shock at just how she managed to know everything about everything.

"Anyone ever tell you you're quite brilliant, Hermione?" he asked humorously.

"Maybe once or twice" she answered back with a wink.

Before long, they had gotten off topic and started to talk and laugh about funny moments from their days back at Hogwarts.

"I want to go back, Hermione. Finish what I started."

She intertwined her arm in his and simply said, "We will, Harry. Together. Just as soon as this is all over."

They sat like that, arm-in-arm, shoulder-to-shoulder, dozing off every so often until the sun peaked over the horizon, illuminating the once pitch-black meadow they lay in.

Harry glanced down to see both mugs long forgotten off to the side and realized he never did properly thank her for the beverage and company.

He kissed her temple lightly as to not wake her. "She knows…"


	3. Day 3: Snow

**Title: **Snow Patrol**  
Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry/Hermione

_"Harry sat down in the tent entrance and took a deep breath of clean air. Simply to be alive to watch the sun rise over the sparkling snowy hillside ought to have been the greatest treasure on earth, yet he could not appreciate it…"_

* * *

His eyes fluttered open at the smell that was pervading the air and filling his nostrils. _Breakfast. _He sprung out of bed and made a beeline for the kitchen to see just what she was preparing.

Fried eggs. Bacon. Sausages. Kippers. Toast. Warm rolls. It was as if they were back at Hogwarts.

"Hermione! How did you…?" He stopped talking at the look on her face.

"Oh, Harry, maybe you should go take care of yourself first…" She smirked before turning her attention back to flipping the bacon frying in the skillet.

His face suddenly became very hot. Not knowing any other way to respond, he dashed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Ron, come get your plate!" He heard her yell through the door.

He quickly urinated before washing his hands. Knocking at the door pulled him from flashing back to thinking about what just occured and next came, "Harry, Hermione has breakfast done. Come get some, mate." Ron's voice penetrated the door.

He opened the door, to see Ron shoveling eggs into his mouth before saying, "I'm knackered. Thanks a million, Hermione. I'll finish this in my room and then i'm out. Night guys." He said to the two before heading towards his room.

They both said their respective 'good night' to him before Harry grabbed his plate from Hermione's outstretched hand, mumbling a 'thank you', before marching to the tent opening and saying 'I'll be on watch if you need me.'

Harry sat down in the tent entrance and took a deep breath of clean air. Simply to be alive to watch the sun rise over the sparkling snowy hillside ought to have been the greatest treasure on earth, yet he could not appreciate it. This war was weighing heavy not only on his physical health (He was lucky if he could get a few hours of sleep a night without being woken by a nightmare involving Voldemort in some aspect), but also his emotional health. He kept having these feelings, especially as of late, about Hermione that he wish would go away seeing as she was meant for his best mate.

As if on cue, the snow began lightly falling from the sky.

Pushing his thoughts away for now, he began digging into his meal. His taste buds were in heaven. He knew Hermione was great at most things, but cooking on top of it?

"Just add that to the list…" He murmered silently.

"List of what?" Hermione had sat next to him, while finishing piece of buttered toast.

"List of things Hermione Granger excels at" He said as if it were obvious.

Her face turned a light shade of pink at his words before she refocused on her plate.

"Why aren't you inside? Your shift isn't for another 6 hours." He asked confused.

"Can't I enjoy a meal and conversation with my best friend?" She asked sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah you can." He flashed her a grin, before mentally noting he shouldn't look directly in her eyes, fearing he may lose himself in them and start an awkward slide to his true feelings being known.

The snow had picked up a bit and was now begin to accumulate on the already-fallen layer. They both polished off their plates and set them off to the side before Hermione scooched closer to him, citing it was 'quite colder' than she thought it was.

He wrapped an arm around her body, putting his head atop hers. Her hand brushed the top of his leg and she felt him tense at her touch. Her eyes were drawn at the shape forming in his jeans.

"Do you miss Ginny much?" She looked him square in the eye.

Her caramel eyes were staring back at his green orbs. He couldn't look anywhere else. He was magnetized by them.

"Actually, I haven't thought of her since our break-up. My mind's been occupied on someone else." He said resigned to her figuring it out.

Her face dawned in realization as just what he said. He wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not, but regardless, he stood his ground and waited for her to let it sink in a few times.

"Not once?" She asked, wanted to reassure herself.

"Not in the least." He said truthfully.

She ran her fingertips over his jawline, before leaning forward to plant a light kiss on his lips.

The snow had lightened a bit, only flurries falling now.

The pair of them looked out over the angelic hillside with a fresh layer of powder reflecting the sunlight in the most glorious way.

"I never noticed how beautiful this place is" Harry whispered.

"The trees, the river, everything… Maybe we should just stay here, Harry. Grow old…"


	4. Day 4: Candy Canes

**Title: **Candy Canes & Croppings**  
Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Harry/Hermione

_"Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss…"_

* * *

Harry was jogging down the stairs in search of his wife on this big day. "Hermione? Why didn't you wake me?" He peeked around the corner of the kitchen to find it empty save for some deserts sitting out, prepared to be baked shortly, and an oven cooking some meal he couldn't smell yet.

"In the living room, Harry!" She shouted from the other side of the flat. He made his way down the hallway and made a left into the room. He found her kneeling beneath the Christmas tree, putting some more presents in place.

"Hermione, I could have done that! And helped with preparing dinner as well!" He scolded her slightly before helping her gently to her feet.

"Oh honestly, Harry. Just because I'm pregnant, and 4 weeks at that, doesn't make me an invalid. And as to making dinner, I felt you needed your sleep and anyway, I'm the better cook." She added with a quick smile, before collapsing in a heap on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It's just this is our first kid and I don't want anything to happen. And this is our first Christmas as a married couple; I wanted it to be special…"

"It will be, Harry. Seeing as every day with you is special, I have no doubt that today will be any different."

He intertwined his fingers with hers before leaning forward and laying a light kiss on her cheek. He then proceeded to place his hand under her shirt upon her stomach and began rubbing tiny circles.

She had become accustomed to these types of massages from him ever since she originally broke the news of her pregnancy to him. She didn't know how he was going to take it, but was relieved when she was in his arms, feet off the ground, celebrating with him. She knew he was going to be the best possible father for her child.

"Who were the gifts from?" He asked, making conversation to pass the session.

"The usual suspects; Ron, the Weasleys, Luna, Draco, McGonagall, Hagrid… Rita Skeeter."

His eyes flung open at the last one. "Wait, the same Rita Skeeter armed with her quick-quotes quill blowing stories out of proportion and even writing a book full of lies about Dumbledore, rest his soul?"

"The very same… that one shocked me as well. But I wasn't going to open it without you present."

He disappeared beneath the tree in search of her gift. He found it tucked again the wall and another present, before finally resurfacing and returning to the couch.

**To: Harry and Hermione Potter (Congratulations on your nuptials!)**

**From: Rita Skeeter**

He set it on her lap and insisted she start to unwrap the simple yet elegant package.

The wrapping now removed, left a plain white box with a candy cane attached to a note.

_I'm sure were I there to see you unwrap this, you would be sitting there with a confused look. Why would she send us anything? And here you have my note. I just wanted to let you two know how sorry I am for all the embarrassment or anger or both that you have felt toward me and because of me these years. I know, I can't take back the past but I can change the future. If either of you two need anything, don't hesitate to write me. As to what's in the box, well, you'll just have to open to find out, but it's just my way of reminding you I was one of the first people to see what potential you had. And look at you now. Merry Christmas!_

_Sincerely, Rita_

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with the same stunned expression. On the list of things they expected today, this was not one of them.

"So, what did she send?"

Harry removed the lid to find a pile of old newspapers. Some were articles that never made it to press that described how close they were up to that point ("Oh, so legitimate reasons why we should have been together!", Hermione nearly screamed out) and some were immediately recognizable back to his fourth year;

_"Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss._

_Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl." However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest."_

"Oh God, what ever happened to Krum?" Harry asked her, recalling how close they were that fourth year.

"Oh, he's fine. Settled down with a nice Romanian girl a few years back. I was happy for him."

Harry unwrapped the candy cane she sent, believing it to be a personal favorite of his butterscotch.

He took a lick before letting it fall to the floor. "Damn, I had no idea Bertie Bott's started making candy canes."

She clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

He stood up and marched to the Christmas tree, grabbing two new candy canes they had hung a few days ago.

"That's the last time I trust a candy cane not purchased by either you or me." He said assertively.

He unwrapped the end of a red one before offering it to her. She set Rita's gift off to the side before sucking on the holiday treat.

"Mmm, spearmint." she said with a grin.

He unwrapped his as well before licking it. "Mmm, mint." He said with emphasis, almost mocking her.

She playfully swatted his chest before leaning into him and murmuring, "Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."


	5. Day 5: Christmas Tree

**Title: **Christmas Tree Change-Up**  
Fandom: **Harry Potter**  
****Pairing: **Harry/Hermione

_"When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feel sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it…"_

* * *

Harry and Hermione were hard at work putting last second finishing touches on their tree; making sure every branch had at least one candy cane hanging from it, every light was blinking brightly, every light bulb facing out, and each limb was blanketed with tinsel.

"Anddddd… I think that's it." Harry said after straightening a candy cane. She turned to glance at his tree before flashing him a sparkling smile.

Him and Hermione took a step back to take a look at the entire setup before agreeing it was the best recreation they could have hoped for.

"Mum, Dad, am I allowed to come down yet?" a voice broke their admiration to remind them they had set this up for someone else.

He eyed Hermione, as if mentally asking if she was ready for him to see their work. She nodded once before turning her attention to the stairs.

"Yeah, it's all set up, Hugh. Come on down!" He answered.

Hugh came barreling down the staircase after being trapped upstairs all morning due to his parents wanting to give him an early Christmas present. He looked almost identical to Harry, except his messy-hair was a sandy brown rather than jet black; although he kept the emerald eyes his father was so often compared to his mother for.

"Now Hugh, your mother and I realize you must be feeling lonely later, what with your sister staying at Hogwarts over holiday and your friends out of town for break…"

He noticed his son's head bow slightly at reminding him of this. He had known that unlike most siblings, Hugh and Jasmine actually got along and were like each other's best friend.

Harry walked over to and embracing his son, motioning for Hermione to join him.

"That being said, mum and I wanted to bring a little piece of Hogwarts to you until you can enjoy it in person 2 years from now." He gestured with his hand to the trees in front of them.

"Why are there so many though?" He asked curiously with his eyes examining each of the trees.

Harry deferred to Hermione to explain their story of doing this.

"Well, Hugh, our first Christmas we spent at Hogwarts we had a feast in the Great Hall and one thing that just added to the holiday enjoyment were these large Christmas trees that were arranged throughout the hall…"

He had been listening to what she was saying, up until his mind drifted back to the day before when they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feel sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it. He merely grunted, "Got a real treat for yeh. Jus' you wait 'n see!"

"…So Hugh, your father and I were going to move the table in here just for tomorrow so we could enjoy dinner and simulate the atmosphere Jasmine is enjoying. It's not that great of an early present and they're not to size, but it's something." She finished telling him.

Next thing she knew, Hugh was embracing both of them while saying, "It's everything… I love you both." He let slip out.

They stood in silence appreciating what a great kid they raised.

He walked over to the nearest tree to examine some of the bulbs. They smiled at his natural curiosity. "Can I help put them up next year?" He directed toward them.

"I don't see why not? Sounds perfect!" Hermione told Hugh enthusiastically.

He beamed at them before removing a candy cane from a branch and walking out of the room.

The couple grinned at each other before he merely said, "That went well."


	6. Day 6: Angel

**Title: **She Talks To Angels**  
Fandom: **Harry Potter**  
****Pairing: **Harry/Hermione

"_Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others even, and perhaps most especially, when that person couldn't see it in themselves._"

* * *

Hermione had woken somewhat abruptly wrapped in her comforter that was essentially a cocoon during these frigid months. She glanced over to find Harry snoring lightly and wrapped tightly in his own blanket.

It's not like they were fighting; it's just each of them tried to steal the covers from the other before eventually Hermione had had enough and pulled out a spare set to use; "I know it's odd but honestly it's for the best." Hermione's first alternative was to cuddle together but Harry insisted if that were to happen, they'd never get any sleep. She scoffed at his assumption, but didn't argue with him.

She didn't know why she was pulled from her slumber but she heard indistinct whispering coming from the foot of the bed. She threw the covers back and softly as she could to see a figure standing over them.

She refrained from screaming once she realized who it was. She'd never mistake those eyes anywhere.

"L-Lily? What… How are you here?" She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Hermione, you brave, clever woman. I just wanted to thank you properly for everything you've done for my Harry in my absence." She smiled somberly

Hermione made a motion to wake to wake her husband before Lily's voice stopped her, "Don't worry, Hermione. Our conversation is only between us. He won't wake until i'm gone."

She didn't even know how to begin to explain the scenario that was occurring right now but she went with it for the moment.

"Oh, you're welcome, Lily! Honestly, it wasn't that hard of a decision for me. I'd go anywhere with Harry, even in times he thought it too dangerous for me."

Lily gave a wry chuckle before saying, "Oh, I know, Hermione. I've been watching over you two for quite some time now."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "Watching over us? Like a guardian?"

She nodded. "You could say that."

A silence fell between them as Hermione recalled the past few years and what moments she could have been watching.

"I saw how dedicated you were to Harry even when you didn't know what the future held for you two. I should also say congratulations on your marriage! I wish I could have physically been there… Nevertheless, I can't think of a better Daughter-In-Law to have; and James agrees with me." Lily added.

"Question… why did you visit tonight? Our wedding was months ago." She asked genuinely.

"It's Christmas Eve. I figured I should visit on the anniversary that you and Harry paid your respects at mine and James' grave." She said misty-eyed.

She had completely forgot it had been a year since that trip.

"Well, I think my time's up here. But I can never thank you enough for all you've done, Hermione. Just promise me you'll be there for him when he needs you." She said resolutely.

"Always…" She said determinately.

"One last question… Is this all in my head or is any of this real?"

"Of course it's happening inside your head, Hermione, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

She gasped before bolting upright from her sleeping form to discover she was on the couch. Harry was plugging in the Christmas tree before she woke and seeing her react so violently had him rushing to her side.

"Hermione! What's the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" He exclaimed, before grasping her hand.

She adjusted to her surroundings before realizing it was all a dream. But it all felt so real, and she could remember every detail vividly.

"I saw your mum. I knew it was her because it was like staring into your eyes. It was as if she was right in front of me. And we were in our bed sleeping and I woke up and she called me brave and clever and wanted to thank me for staying with you and she wanted to be at our wedding and she told me I'd make the best Daughter-In-Law and she made me promise I'd always be there for you when you need it."

Harry looked absolutely flabbergasted at her long-winded explanation.

"You-You're serious?" He asked shocked. She merely nodded.

He thought back to the conversation he had with Remus a few years back;

_" You know, the very first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar, by your eyes. They're your mother's, Lily's. Yes, oh yes, I knew her. Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others, even, and perhaps most especially, when that person could not see it for themselves."_

He had a tear roll down his face realizing that Hermione had finally got to meet his mum and Lily loved Hermione as much as he did himself.

"Did she mention anything else?" His piercing, green eyes boring into hers.

"Just that she's been watching over us for quite some time now." She spoke in a hushed tone.

Harry glanced around the room before Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"Our guardian angel…" Harry whispered.


	7. Day 7: Pie

**Title: **Pie & Prejudice**  
Fandom: **Harry Potter**  
****Pairing: **Harry/Hermione

_"Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding…"_

* * *

It was Harry's favorite time of year. The temperature dipped below freezing so hoodies and sweatpants were an everyday must; the snow blanketed the Earth in a fresh, white powder nearly every day; and his favorite reason, he always woke up to a new scent every morning, depending what mood his wife was in.

Last week, cinnamon drifted throughout the house when she was in a mood for cinnamon rolls; the other morning was a chocolate aroma invading his room that turned out to be her famous homemade brownies.

Every night he gave Hermione a chaste kiss before bringing her body to his to fall asleep for the night. He always dozed off with a smile on his face this time of year. He loved the woman in his arms, the scenery outside, and the treats that always woke him the following morning.

"Hermione, I'm going to be the size of Umbridge if you keep making desserts every day!" He gestured to the assortment in front of them: blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, and rice pudding covered the kitchen table they were sitting at.

"Oh, honestly Harry! Christmas only comes around once a year! Besides, I know you love all my desserts!" She said with a stern expression.

"I never said I didn't! However, unless you're planning to hold a feast in the Great Hall sometime soon, we don't need this many of everything!" He said exasperated.

"Fine, fine, I won't go overboard on how much I make next time… In the mean time, how about we invite Ron and Luna over for some dessert?" She finished hesistantly, unsure if this was the right way to proceed.

She took his beaming face as a good sign before he said, "Best idea you've had in a while. Ron himself could probably knock out half of this if he really tried. I'll give them a ring."

He headed off toward the phone before she said, "But first…"

He stopped abruptly before turning back to face her again. But now she had a pie tin in her hand.

"Maybe we should have a slice before they come over?"

He eyed the metallic tray before saying, "Yeah, good idea, what kind is it again?"

"Pumpkin, of course! Wouldn't be Christmas without it, would it?" Her words hung in the air.

He flashed back to their first Christmas alone back in the tent and how Hermione had nicked a fresh pumpkin pie from a store window thanks to the invisibility cloak Harry insisted she take. They sat inside that night, enjoying the sweetness of the pie and the warmth of their wine and conversation. A few glasses of wine and a couple inappropriate whipped cream comments later and they would no longer be virgins. To this day, they never had Christmas without one; regardless of all the comments like 'It's not Halloween!' or 'Apple Pie's down that aisle!'

"No, I suppose it wouldn't." He graciously accepted the plate with a slice on it.

"D'you want any whipped cream?" She asked, shaking the can in front of him.

"Oh, you know I always want whipped cream!" He quickly winked at her before she rolled her eyes and completely covered his sliver in the topping.


	8. Day 8: Tinsel

**Title: **The Trouble with Tinsel******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

_"You try putting up tinsel when Peeves has got the other end and is trying to strangle you with it," said Ron…_

* * *

Ron had come barreling through the portrait, tinsel debris littering his ginger-colored hair, and began shouting about anything and everything.

"…And then the first-years had the nerve to tear down all the decorations I had just hung! And then they found Peeves and told him what I was doing; you try putting up tinsel when Peeves has got the other end and is trying to strangle you with it," He finished with a huff.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione found themselves laughing uncontrollably on the floor upon hearing his tale.

"Honestly, Ronald, you're a prefect. You couldn't handle a couple of first-years?" She asked incredulously.

He merely glared at the pair of them before heading off up the staircase before shouting, "I'm taking a nap, you can finish putting the rest up." With that, the door to their dormitory opened and shut, leaving just the two of them and the crackling fire a few feet away.

Most people had recently finished exams and last-minute assignments before beginning winter break and were either in the Great Hall getting a jump on dinner or in their dormitory getting in a nap following a long day.

Hermione sighed deeply before whispering, "What were they thinking making him prefect? It just makes me do twice the amount of work. As usual…"

Both of them were still lying on the floor, unsure who would make the first move to remedy their position; Hermione repositioned herself so she was now on her side, face merely inches from his.

"I still think you should have been made prefect. I don't know what Dumbledore or McGonagall were thinking…"

She shook her head slightly thinking back to running up to Harry back at Grimmauld Place, excited upon seeing two prefect badges and wanted to hand deliver it to him. She had pictured all the time they would soon be spending together this upcoming year before that came to an end. "No," said Harry quickly, pushing the badge back into Ron's hand. "It's Ron, not me." Her heart dropped from her chest.

She had no idea how to react so she ran from the room and they didn't breach the subject again until just now.

"It's really okay, Hermione. I'm already 'The Boy Who Lived', I don't need any extra titles or awards." He said calmly.

He gave her a quick yet firm hug before pulling back to hit his head on the center table.

"Damn! That hurt!" He massaged the back of his head, before sitting up.

Hermione got to her feet, feeling this was perfect opportunity to not inconvenience him more than he already was.

She offered her hand to help him up, to which he accepted.

"How about this… I walk you up to Madame Pomfrey to get that head checked out and I go finish decorating the school since others are… incapable."

"My head's fine, Hermione! Seriously. And what if I told you that I wanted to assist you with decorating?"

She looked him over hesistantly, "Well, only prefects are allowed to put up the decorations… But you're good as one compared to our other friend." She reasoned out.

He smiled at her logically explaining it and gestured to the door.

"If you're sure you want to…" She said before making her way to the portrait hole.

"Of course! After all, it's just a bit of tinsel…"


	9. Day 9: Ice Skating

**Title: **Parks & Ponds******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

_"Something gleamed in the light of the wand, and Harry spun about, but all that was there was a small, frozen pool, its cracked black surface glittering as he raised the wand higher to examine it…"_

* * *

He was trudging down the snow-covered sidewalk, on his way back to the flat. Hands shoved deep in his pockets, he continued walking while looking up at all the buildings; most of downtown London had already headed home for the holidays, with a few lights scattered here or there signaling a few trying to accomplish everything before the break for the new year.

The streets were deserted as they should be on Christmas Eve; everyone at home enjoying time with their families and kids excited with Santa's impending visit.

Harry started to pick up his pace once he looked up and saw it was 6pm, according to Big Ben. His mind was racing hoping that she would understand as he thought back to what he told her earlier that morning

_"I'll be home around 4pm and I'll start making dinner for you." He reminded her before giving her a kiss and heading out the door._

Of course the Auror Office would choose today of all days to hold a meeting regarding one of the most saught-after dark wizard today. And Harry couldn't just get up and leave if he expected to keep his job, after all.

He was about halfway home when he turned the corner and was face-to-face with a silver figure. He had no idea how long it had been there, but he knew his wifes' patronus anywhere.

The Doe trotted down the empty lane, expecting him to follow in its wake. Under normal circumstances, he would have continued on his way home but he knew she would lead him to her.

After 5 minutes or so and entering the now-deserted park, they came upon what looked to be a clearing. Once there, the patronus disappeared, leaving him in complete darkness. He pulled out his wand to shed some light in front of him. Something gleamed in the light of the wand, and Harry spun about, but all that was there was a small, frozen pool, its cracked black surface glittering as he raised the wand higher to examine it. Leaning down on it, he felt it was thicker than originally thought.

He glanced up, noticing a new source of brightness in the distance. Her bushy-hair never failed to give her away at first look.

"Hermione?" He said through the void.

"I thought of something better than dinner at home." She replied back. She clicked the metal object in her hand a few times, restoring light to the once-dark street lamps.

He looked her over once and noticed another shiny object in her hands. No, not one, a pair. She took a step forward onto the ice before gliding over to him in a few strides.

"Up for a night ice skating session?" she inquired, while holding up a pair of skates meant for him.

"Sure beats the hell out of my plan!" He answered enthusiastically

Putting the skates on, he joined her out in middle of the frozen pond and the pair coasted around under the stars, lost in the present and not wanting to leave this moment.


	10. Day 10: Frost

**Title: **Frosty Memories******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

_"The cold was biting deeper and deeper into Harry's flesh… Harry was sure of it."_

* * *

The darkness had blanketed the neighborhood as night had arrived. Harry was just opening the front door and getting home for the day. He kicked his shoes off on the mat adjacent the door before proceeding to the answering machine for missed calls from the day.

A giant, red number 3 flashed across the screen. The first was a solicitor inquiring how he felt about his current cable provider, not that Harry showed even a hint of concern over his television subscription. The second was from McGonagall.

"Potter, I know how you must be feeling this time of year, but always know that I'm here for you. And if needed, there's always a room for you here at Hogwarts if you need some time away. Please get back to me soon as you can. And Happy Holidays… Harry."

He made a mental note to return her call in the morning. One more new message to endure before he would retire for the night.

"Hiya Harry! It's Ron…"  
"And Luna!" A voice squeaked in the background.  
"Yeah, Ron and Luna here. Anyway, we just called to remind you of our Christmas dinner tomorrow night. It would be fantastic if you could join us. Shaun really would love to see you again as well, it's been a while after all. No one needs to be alone, Harry; especially now, mate. Give us a ring back."

The message ended and the machine clicked off. A tear rolled down his cheek and hit the counter top. He glanced up at the Christmas tree standing in the living room, thanks to Ron and Luna for setting it up a few weeks back. If it were up to Harry, the tree would still be up in the attic alongside all the other holiday decorations gathering dust.

He extinguished the fire and shut off the lights before plodding up the stairs to his bed.

Placing his glasses on his nightstand, he layed there staring at the ceiling, sleep eluding him more so tonight than normal. He closed his eyes and couldn't get Rookwood's face out of his mind. That bastard. He was never captured after the fall of Voldemort and he resurfaced a year ago today. And took aim for the one thing that Harry cared immensely for.

He rolled onto his side to gaze at the empty half of the bed, once home to him and his bushy-haired wife. He placed a hand nostalgically on the comforter. "I miss you so much. I don't know how much longer I'm going to make it without you…"

He realized how cold it was in the room with the fire all the way downstairs and the heat knob downstairs. He huddled for warmth under the thick blanket, trying to keep his body heat enclosed. The cold was biting deeper and deeper into Harry's flesh… Harry was sure of it; it made him flash back to the days when dementors were gliding around Hogwarts.

"At this point, I'd welcome a dementor's kiss." He whispered to himself.

He shuddered at how his words would sound to anyone else. But they haven't had to deal with the loss of a soul mate like he did. They wouldn't understand. No one else would besides her. The layer of frost had now completely covered his bedroom window.


	11. Day 11: Eggnog

**Title: **The Eggnog Exposé******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

_"What's Happened to you?" asked Harry, for Hermione looked distinctly disheveled, rather as though she had just fought her way out of a thicket of Devil's Snare._

* * *

"Thanks again Hermione for coming with me to this party. Otherwise I would probably just be in the common room doing homework or something." He took hold of her hand to give it a gentle squeeze so she knew he was sincere.

"Oh Harry, you know I'd do anything for you… even suffer through a party for Slughorn's chosen students." She finished in a mock tone.

"Come now, Hermione. You don't need Slughorn's stamp of approval to know how special you are." He stopped abruptly in the middle of the empty corridor to place his hand on her blush-filled cheek. "I care about you." He added for extra emphasis.

She merely covered his hand with hers before Fred and George had just been escorted out of the party by none other than Mr. Filch.

"Out! Both of you! Crashing a party to only de-pants Professor Snape. I had thought you two would aim higher than that given your highly public exit last year." He reprimanded them as they were distancing themselves from him.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over us… And how would we ever top that spectacle?" Fred shouted to the squib, who had returned to the party on watch of others looking to crash the holiday party.

Fred and George were walking past Harry and Hermione, faces painted with a hint of curiousity. "Going to Slughorn's party?" They asked in unison.

Hermione nodded vigorously before Harry congratulated them both on humiliating Snape. "Just what are you two doing here anyway?" Harry asked genuinely.

"Oh, just fixing something that needed mended for far too long." They answered cryptically.

Not wanting to be any later to the party, the pair bid the twins goodbye before Fred grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and whispering, "The nog's is really excellent tonight. Try it out."

Crinkling her nose at what a strange thing that was to say, she followed close to Harry inside the door before all eyes were on them.

Unsure what else to do, Harry grabbed hold of Hermione at the waist and began walking over to blonde with a _Quibbler_ next to her.

"Luna! How are you?" Harry greeted her ecstatically.

"Oh, about the same as yesterday. Although I'm trying to avoid that side of the room because I felt a Wrackspurt buzzing around my ear when I walked in." She stated nonchalantly.

Hermione wasn't listening to any of their conversation due to her focus on all the whispering amongst the crowd of her peers. She could almost hear them all questioning how Harry could ever bring the likes of her to a party with him. He could have any girl in our year and he asked me; and it wasn't like I was a backup plan or anything. He asked her straightaway upon finding out about his invitation.

She suddenly felt very warm and her mouth was becoming dryer by the minute.

"Harry, I'm going to get eggnog. Do you want something?" Her voiced cracked as she spoke.

"I'm good. Just hurry back!" He was beaming towards her until she made a beeline to the bowl. She spooned the cream colored liquid into her glass before downing it in a few gulps. She held back a cough after it had a strong burning sensation on the way down. Brushing it off, she refilled her glass while eyeing the girls staring her down.

Harry and Luna had been talking about their school year thus far and how her and Ron were doing and how her dad was following recent success of _The Quibbler_. Before long, Harry noticed it'd been 15 minutes since Hermione went for a drink.

He excused himself from their conversation before making his way around the room.

No sign of her anywhere. He exited the celebration to find her sitting against the wall, head between her legs, and empty cup a few feet away from her.

"What's Happened to you?" asked Harry, for Hermione looked distinctly disheveled, rather as though she had just fought her way out of a thicket of Devil's Snare.

She didn't respond immediately and he kneeled beside her and examined her. Her eyes were somewhat blood-shot, her hair more frazzled than usual, and her breath smelled a bit fruity. Berry-like.

"Gin." Harry said more to himself than her

"Harry, I'm… sorry for… just drinking." she slurred out incoherantly.

He let out a slight smile at her sounding so unlike her normal self.

"It's alright, Hermione. Let's get you off to bed. I'm going to pick you up now, okay?" He maneuvered his arm under hers and his other arm under both legs.

"O-Okay. Just… careful please." She sputtered while gripping his dress shirt tightly.

They made it to the common room with no unexpected delays when Harry remembered the girls' staircase situation and was faced with a dilemma.

"Hermione, since you're completely knackered right now, I feel it to be in your best interest to not be on display for all of Gryffindor in the morning, so would you mind sleeping in my dorm tonight?" He spoke softly.

"I… your dorm? If you stay, yes." She stuttered.

"Of course I'll stay. Someone's gotta make sure you don't drink anymore tonight." He responded coyly.

She patted his chest before mumbling, "Hey, Eggnog was funny tasting but so good."

He rolled his eyes before carrying her to his bed.

"Just get some rest, Hermione." He tucked her in before sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand intertwined with hers.

"So good to me… Love you Harry." She let slip out before passing out. He placed a light kiss on her temple.

It was something he had wondered going back to first year: their feelings for each other. Everyone had seem to see something else there and he wondered if she did too. He found solace in believing her drunken confession; and the thought it could actually be mutual.


	12. Day 12: Cider

**Title: **Couches, Cinnamon, & Cider******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

_'Harry found the hot drink seemed to burn away a little of the fear fluttering in his chest…'_

* * *

He glanced out the grimy window to see snow flakes falling from the sky. First snow of the season. He began walking back to the living room.

"I thought apple cider was only drank in the fall." He shouted as he made his way over to the couch.

"Oh, honestly Harry, it's a beverage! It isn't only for drinking one time of the year! That's like saying you can only drink tea in the spring or water in the summer!" She said exasperatedly.

She was in the final stages of preparing her homemade apple cider that has been in the Granger family for generations. Just heating it to a boil remained and then they could enjoy the drink together.

"Fair enough. I'll try it as soon as it's ready." He told her, now comfortably lying on the sofa.

They returned to the silence of Grimmauld Place. They were the only ones there at the moment. Kreacher had been freed at Hermione's insistence ("He's been enslaved his whole life, after all!)and the Weasley's were tending to family matters, of which Hermione and Harry felt best to stay out of. In short, they had the place to themselves for the day. And that was just fine with Harry, who was planning to use this time to gauge Hermione's feelings towards him to determine if he should let her in on his true feelings.

She had just set the metal tray containing 2 mugs, a kettle, and a bottle of alcohol on the coffee table in front of him, and was now pouring the steaming liquid into 2 mugs for them.

"Homemade apple cider… with just a hint of cinnamon" She said while stirring the cinnamon stick in her mug, swirling it around to distribute it equally.

She cast a radiant smile his direction before taking a giant swig of her drink before lowering it into her lap. "You going to drink it or stare at me all day?"

The blood rushed to his face when he realized he'd been staring at her and the fact she noticed. He mentally reprimanded himself for being so obvious and made a promise he wouldn't let her find out before he had an idea.

He held his cup out, as a sign for 'cheers', and brought it to his lips. Harry found the hot drink seemed to burn away a little of the fear fluttering in his chest.

"Well…" She eyed her facial expression to see how he felt about it.

"When you're right, you're right!" He exclaimed. "Why am I just discovering this now?"

She let out a laugh before saying, "Told you! You should listen to me more often!"

He raised his arms in a helpless manner before saying, "Well, if all your creations are that delicious, I may have to keep you around awhile." He winked at her to lighten the mood.

She rolled her eyes before saying, "May? You're stuck with me for life. We're bonded now. There's no getting rid of me."

Both their moods switched abruptly to a much more serious tone.

He glanced down to their interlocking hands and then up to her chocolate orbs, melting under his emerald ones. "You-you mean that?" He said solemnly.

Under his gaze, she had a hard time voicing her actual thoughts, so she merely nodded in response.

He blinked a few times before realizing this was exactly what he needed to know. And all fear from earlier had dissolved and he was inching closer and closer to her until his taste buds were reintroduced to the cinnamon apple cider she had just drank moments ago.

They pulled back and were grinning at each other madly.

"Can we have apple cider more often?" He asked coyly


	13. Day 13: Peppermint

**Title**: Props To Schnapps******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

_"Well… think about it," said Hermione quietly. "Please?"_

* * *

Harry pulled his knees closer to his chest, trying to maintain as much body heat he could given the frigid conditions.

He had drawn the short straw for the day (literally!) and it resulted in him taking the 12am to 6am watch (or 'The coldest bloody part of the day', he spoke through chattering teeth).

Lucky for him, the sky was now turning a beautiful shade of purple indicating the sun would be up soon enough. He leaned back against the tree adjacent the tent and breathed a deep sigh of relief. The worst part of separate watches he felt was he hardly ever got to see Hermione during it. Either she was sleeping or cooking or reading about possible ways to destroy a horcrux.

He vowed to make more time to sit down and talk with her the next day; gauge her feelings on the current situation and if she had any regrets not leaving when she could have and if she felt like rectifying her decision.

The sun had now risen over the horizon and was shining brightly on the forest around him. He found it to be 5 minutes after 6am. He got to his feet and hurried to get into the warmth of the tent. He wasn't expecting to see this.

"Hermione?" He said in a panicked voice. Hermione was hunched over the kitchen table and was snoring deeply. He rushed to her side when he saw a clear bottle in her lap. From the looks of it, she only had a few sips of it.

"Peppermint… Schnapps?" He sounded out somewhat difficultly.

She awoke abruptly as if 'schnapps' was the password for her to get up. She rubbed her temple slightly before turning her attention to Harry. "Oh, is it 6am already? You better get some sleep, you've been up all night." She maneuvered him in hopes of reaching the tent entrance before he had a chance to reprimand her. He swiftly grabbed hold of her arm. Too late.

"Hermione… I know your emotions must be all over the place lately but just know we're going to make time, starting today, to talk about whatever we want. If you think I'm going about something the wrong way, let me know. If you think you may want to leave now or at any time in the near future for your safety, tell me and I'll be behind you one hundred percent." He dropped his grip on her arm and placed it on her shoulder before giving a curt nod and beginning to walk toward his bedroom.

"Harry, wait…" She reversed roles and took hold of his arm. "Speaking of 'my emotions'," she placed air quotes around them to signify his terminology, "I came to a realization just recently and had an important question for you…" She finished incompletely.

"That would be…" He leaned forward begging for her to ask it.

"…Can I kiss you?" She asked rather forwardly.

"Are you drunk?" He managed to get out through fits of laughter.

"No, I'm not! I just… I think there may be something between us and wanted to see if it felt right."

Harry was hanging onto her every word, but then just as fast as her Gryffindor courage stepped up to allow her to ask the question it vanished and she was brushing it off as 'being stupid, I guess'.

She was almost out the tent flap before she stopped unexpectantly, and turned slightly toward him.

"Well… think about it," said Hermione quietly. "Please?"

He could only nod before she was gone. Once alone, his face broke into the largest grin imaginable and on the inside he was doing somersaults out of pure happiness.

He quickly dashed to his room before returning to the room and magicking a mistletoe to the ceiling.

"Perfect."

He picked up the forgotten bottle of liquor before returning it to the kitchen table, likely to come in handy later on.


	14. Day 14: Gingerbread

**Title**: Must Be The Ginger…******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

_"Harry!" said Hermione at once, looking very frightened. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you ill?"_

* * *

He had only planned to rest his eyes for a few minutes. Yet here he was, getting up from Hermione's couch at the stroke of 4pm.

He had a rough night of sleep and it showed when he entered her apartment earlier this morning. "Merry Christmas, 'Mione!" He set her gift on the table nearest the door to then give her a bone-crushing hug. She threw her arms round his back after he lifted her off the ground.

"Oh, Merry Christmas Harry!" She said, mildly shocked of this visit. "What brings you to these parts in such a joyful mood?" she asked when he returned her to solid ground.

"I couldn't not get you a gift on Christmas. And dunno, I think I just love this season." he said with an air of sincerity in his voice.

"Well, that may be true, but the bags under your eyes are contradicting to your current mood." she pointed out, only as Hermione could do.

He rubbed his eyes as if on cue and merely said, "I got a few hours or so…"

She looked disappointed in hearing this and led him over to her couch. "Get some rest and then I'll give you your gift too." She fluffed his pillow and walked to the kitchen.

Back to the present, he walked to the same kitchen to find a delicious smelling tray of cookies sitting out, but he'd never seen these before in all his years.

He sat back on the sofa, milk and cookie in hand. he took a generous bite of the unfamiliar biscuit before washing it down with some milk. He was in heaven. He hadn't an idea what it was called but he would ask Hermione as soon as she returned.

He made to call out her name, but was unable to. His throat felt like it was three times its normal size; his lips enlarged; his face puffy, in general.

Next thing he remembered was Hermione was kneeling in front of him, breathing air into his lungs. He opened his eyes to let her know he was conscious and she separated herself from him before examining him to make sure his fit was over.

"Harry!" said Hermione at once, looking very frightened. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you ill? Do you want me to have a heart attack" Once she started on him, she couldn't stop and Harry placed his index finger over her soft lips before explaining.

"I had a cookie, Hermione. That's all." he almost laughed after saying such an innocent sentence.

"Glad I still held onto my bag. Found a muggle antidote inside called 'epinephrine'. So I take it my gingerbread cookies are rubbish then?" she said dishearteningly.

"On the contrary! They're the best cookies I've ever had! I guess I'm just allergic to them, unfortunately. I just wasn't sure of the name, gingerbread you say? Well, I'm not allergic to bread. Must be the ginger…" he reasoned.

They both laughed despite the situation that just occurred.

"Although, if I wanted something that I liked _and_ wasn't allergic to… can't go wrong with some of your homemade pumpkin pie."


	15. Day 15: Presents

**Title**: The Past In The Present******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

_"I think it was a brilliant idea," said Harry coldly. Cho flushed and her eyes grew brighter._

* * *

Another year, another Christmas. But there was one major difference this year from the previous years… They were throwing a Christmas party!

Of course, when he said 'Christmas party' he meant 'party for the DA' and by 'they', he meant Hermione, because she loved being in control of everything involving her.

She had waited one night until Ron traipsed off to bed for the night, claiming 'Potions will have to wait till tomorrow!', before asking him how he felt about a possible Christmas party for the DA members. Honestly, he felt this would be the last thing she would ask considering her feelings about anything outside of studying. Nevertheless, he told her that it was a fantastic idea and a great reward for all their practice this term. She quickly hugged him before running back to her dorm to brainstorm some ideas before bed.

For the weeks following that conversation, he had always asked her how things were coming and if she needed any help, and she always told him the same thing; "Just fine, Harry. You'll be the first to know."

He hated her being so secretive about the whole thing but he knew she just wanted him to be as surprised as everyone else going. He dropped the issue and allowed her to plan in peace.

Eventually the night had arrived and Hermione's enchanted galleons that she passed out a few days ago had lit up, alerting them all that the party would begin immediately following the Christmas feast.

Not everyone could be there however due to family obligations at home but a majority of the DA did show up. With gifts in hand, due to be unwrapped later following Hermione setting up a Secret Santa gift exchange two weeks prior, they made their way around the decorative Room of Requirement and marveled at all of her hard work.

"Well done, Hermione." one of the fourth-years had exclaimed.

"I must say this party is fantastic." His voice resounded above all the others.

Her blush was growing deeper and deeper with each passing compliment before he voiced his opinion.

Everyone was socializing now and gossiping about fellow students and trying to figure out who had who for Secret Santa.

Harry had walked over to get Hermione and himself some punch when Cho Chang had made her presence known to him.

"I don't even get why we're having this when we could be learning new defense techniques or offensive spells. Instead we're drinking punch and standing 'round because Hermione Granger's idea of a DA meeting is gift-giving and being praised for it." She finished her rant with a huff.

"I think it was a brilliant idea," said Harry coldly. Cho flushed and her eyes grew brighter, before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

He shrugged his shoulder before returning to Hermione and giving her a glass of punch.

She accepted it with a 'thank you' and brightly smiled at him.

"So… who's the gift for?" He attempted at making conversation with her.

"Promise not to tell anyone else?" She asked sternly.

He nodded vigorously before she took out her galleon to show him his own face looking back on him.

He wished he could have acted more shock, but of course she got him. Why would it be any different?

He reached inside his pocket to pull out his own coin which had the bushy-haired witch emblazoned on it.

She had the same look etched across her face. "You're joking me, right?" she said in a disbelieved tone.

They marched to the table with the gifts and looked for their respective gifts. Upon finding it, Hermione insisted he open his first.

After some back-and-forth 'No, I think you should' and 'No, I truly insist's, Harry tore the wrapping off to find a homework planner and an eagle-feather quill. He gave her a grin before saying, "It's just the kind of thing I'd expect from you." He said, which caused her to lean forward and kiss his cheek unexpectedly.

He rubbed the spot where he lips had just been before Hermione ripped into hers. It was a _New Theory of Numerology_ book and a familiar gold trinket.

Her eyes suddenly became saucers upon realizing it was her time-turner she had used all third year. "Harry! How… Why did you get it?" She asked genuinely.

"McGonagall may have owed me a favor or two. And I figured you could hang on to it as a keepsake or something. Or maybe you could go back to the end of last year on the platform and i'd right a mistake that i made." He said truthfully.

She mulled over his last words before her lips curled to form a smile; with that, she grabbed his hand and made a line for the exit.

Hermione was never one to leave parties early, let alone ones she planned, but some presents had to be used right after opening them.

This was one of those presents.


	16. Day 16: Fireplace

**Title**: Hypothermia To Heat******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

_"Hello," she said, holding up a stack of toast, which she was carrying in a napkin. "I brought you this… . Want to go for a walk?"_

* * *

He was still a bit drowsy as he was coming down the stairs, but he opted to listen to his stomach and head down to the Great Hall before the breakfast rush of the students who had decided to remain for holiday.

He took the last few steps in stride before making his way over to the portrait hole en route to breakfast.

He swung it open and was suddenly face-to-face with his bushy-haired friend.

"Hello," she said, holding up a stack of toast, which she was carrying in a napkin. "I brought you this… . Want to go for a walk?"

He nodded his head before thanking her for the toast. Now having a bit to munch on, he skipped going to the Great Hall and continued walking and talking with Hermione around the castle and grounds with no destination in particular. They were having a good time just being in each other's company with no one to distract them. Ron had gone home for the break and offered for Hermione to join him if she wished. Him and Ron were still having a row over the tournament so he didn't get the same invite; that didn't stop Molly from extending it to him. Nevertheless, they both declined respectively, saying they didn't feel like intruding on their family time.

They had made their way outside to the tundra that was Hogwarts grounds. The wind was slightly whipping around, sending a shiver down his back. He was losing feeling in his extremities when her hand grazed his. He thought it was accidental at first but then it happened once more. He looked over and saw her eyes on him. They found that they could tell what the other was thinking just by the look in their eyes.

Staring into her chocolate orbs, he took hold of her hand and continued toward the main entrance in hopes of warming up.

They made their way down the corridor and up the ever-moving staircase to return to the spot they ran into each other an hour prior. She recited the password to the Fat Lady and led him inside. The Common Room was as empty as it had been when he first got up.

Her eyes immediately darted to the fireplace and she sat down on the couch directly in front of it. He followed suit except that he stretched out, laying down behind her body. Instinctually, she leaned back to meld with his body and her worries about being too forward were quickly erased when he wrapped a supportive arm around her.

"It's been a while since I've taken a nap." she randomly spouted off. He thought about all the times he's passed out before thinking over her comment.

"You mean, right here? In the Common Room? What if—-" Harry began questioning her before she interrupted.

"Oh, honestly Harry, who cares if anyone else sees? We're friends who are trying to avoid hypothermia. Plus, I'm completely knackered and cozy so I'm staying." She explained.

He had no good retort and could see all of her points for not moving.

He sat there for another 5 minutes before he finally plucked up the courage to ask the question plaguing his mind for some time, "Hermione, have you ever thought there may be something more between us…" He said, voice shaking.

When she didn't reply immediately, he thought he blew their friendship by even considering something like that. But leaning lower to find her breathing steady and eyes closed, she had already dozed off.

He breathed a sigh of relief that that was why she didn't respond and that he didn't throw away their friendship of 4 years.

Perhaps he'd ask her again when she woke up. Or maybe he'd be content with being just friends from now on. Time would soon tell.

He just knew there wasn't a better feeling than this moment right now; Harry soon joined her in slumber, after the heat from the crackling fire was too much.


	17. Day 17: Stockings

**Title**: The Last Straw… I Mean, Stocking******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

_"Look," said Hermione patiently, "it's always you who gets all the attention, you know it is."_

* * *

Harry was pacing, books in hand, at the bottom of the girl's staircase. Between Quidditch, Occlumency, and Prefect patrols, he had gotten really far behind in his schoolwork. So during one of their rounds the previous night he had asked Hermione for a bit of assistance on a few assignment. At first she scolded him for not letting her know sooner but told him to meet her in the common room as soon as he woke up.

She came bounding down the stairs sporting a soft smile and her school bag swinging side-to-side. "You ready?" She asked.

"Whenever you are" He replied.

They made their way through the portrait and were descending the staircase when he asked her where she preferred to go. "Did you want to get something to eat and then we could study or would you rather just go straight to the library?" He inquired.

She pondered her options for a minute or so before saying, "Is Ron still sleeping?"

His mouth curled into a wry smile. "He actually got up really early so he could have his pick of the good kippers this morning because apparently we eat 'too late' and get there when everything is picked over." He finally let the laughter escape from his mouth over how ridiculous their friend could be when it came to food.

She couldn't have looked more annoyed if she tried. "Let's save ourselves the trouble of witnessing… that; and just go to the library and then we'll get a bite." She clarified, before setting off to her second home in the castle.

They had managed to get his Potions essay due the next day accomplished, his Charms essay due the following monday 3/4 the way done, with just the conclusion left, and she helped him begin his Transfiguration paper before his hunger became too much.

"Okay, I think I can manage it from there. Thanks again for all your help and if you never need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He gave her a brisk hug before assembling his books and parchment and started for the library exit.

He held the door open, motioning for her to go ahead of him. She blushed at this courtesy long-forgotten by many of their fellow peers yet Harry still remembered what it was to be a gentleman.

They took their seats in the Great Hall (with Ron having left already) and ate in peace and socialized with their fellow 'late eating' Gryffindors.

After having their fill, they made their way back to the Common Room to find a new addition. Apparently the pair of prefects for each house got their Christmas stockings displayed for the whole house to see above the fireplace.

Harry's was written in a brilliant gold glitter while Hermione's was silver. They both blushed at each other before Ron came through the portrait hole and saw the pair of them and began questioning where they were and then his eyes saw what they were examining.

His eyes narrowed on the offending decorations before storming up the stairs and slamming the room to their dorm.

Harry was about to go ask him what the hell that was about before Hermione took hold of his jumper. "Let him cool off, Harry. He'll get over it."

He looked at her incredulously. "Get over what?" He nearly shouted

She softened her facial expressions before walking him through it. "Look," said Hermione patiently, "it's always you who gets all the attention, you know it is. I know it's not your fault," she added quickly, seeing Harry open his mouth furiously. "I know you don't ask for it.. . but - well - you know, Ron's got all those brothers to compete against at home, and you're his best friend, and you're really famous - he's always shunted to one side whenever people see you, and he puts up with it, and he never mentions it, but I suppose this is just one time too many…"

He sat on the couch and let her words sink in. "Wow, I didn't think of it like that…" She sat down as well and placed her arm upon his shoulder and began rubbing instinctually.

"All over a couple of stockings, huh?" He chuckled lightly.

"What else could there be?" She asked ambiguously.


	18. Day 18: Cookies (Milk)

**Title**: That's The Way The Cookie Crumbles******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

_"Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry, you can do better than her," said Hermione._

* * *

_Bzzzzz_

The doorbell pervaded through her blanket as though she were positioned right next to it.

She groaned in displeasure before wheezing out an, "It's Open, Harry!"

The door creaked open and closed and he hung his coat on the hanger before saying, "I don't like when you do that; what if it wasn't me?"

"Oh Harry, you were the only company I expected today, what with my fever of 103 and inability to leave this couch." She managed to say before reaching for her mug of now-lukewarm orange juice. Her face contorted at the citrus drink before she added, "Besides… last time I checked Death Eaters don't ring doorbells. Same for regular thieves, in case you were thinking of adding that." She raised an eyebrow before stretching out, almost letting the blanket fall to the floor before wrapping herself back up inside it.

Harry had no retort for any of her statements and resigned himself to pulling the box out of the bag he entered with. "I just care about you, that's all."

"And I care about you… you got the goods?" She raspily spoke, trying to sound cool.

He couldn't help but smile at her face, eyeing box as if it were a younger Hermione back at Hogwarts reading a textbook.

He began pulling a few potions out of the box, "One fever reducer, one throat soother, one nasal congestion reliever, one headache reducer, and one date ruined."

Her eyes lit up at seeing all the assorted liquids in front of her and then she caught the last thing he said.

"Aww, why didn't you tell me you were on a date, Harry?" She said reproachfully.

"Well, you're sick and you needed medicine. I figured that took higher priority." He explained.

"I could have just called Ron or Luna! But who was the lucky girl this time?" She almost said in a repetitive tone.

"No one important. Apparently rushing off off on the first date to care for a girl who is not related to you is a big no-no when trying to make a good impression on your date." He threw his arms up in a mock manner.

"Did you mention to her how long we've been friends at least?" She made a redeeming last effort.

"Of course! She remembered reading all about 'Harry Potter and Hermione Granger' from our Hogwarts years!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry, you can do better than her," said Hermione.

He pulled out a surprise from the bag, and handed her one of her favorite store-bought cookies.

"But you say that about every girl I date, Hermione. Who are you going to approve of?" He asked seriously.

"I'll let you know just as soon as you date her." She replied ambiguously.

She started hacking and asked him for a glass of milk to wash down the cookies she had finished rather quickly.

He returned with the cold beverage before she nearly downed it all in a few gulps.

She held a burp in before saying, "Just what the doctor ordered!"

They were both laughing before he saw her milk mustache from downing the glass moments ago.

He reached across the table to wipe it away with his index finger. She flinched at his touch, before he pulled his finger back to lick away the remaining milk.

"Harry, I'm sick! You shouldn't have done that." She screamed as loudly as her vocal chords allowed her.

"What can I say, I had a taste for it." He finished equally as ambiguous as she had earlier.

He got to his feet and began putting on his coat. His hand was reaching for the knob when he turned back to her, "Say, if you're better by next weekend and I am just as well, would you maybe want to go out?" He said with bated breath.

"Like a date?" she asked, her uneven breathing more obvious than ever.

"I figure I can't do much better than a girl who's been with me through it all. And brightest witch of our age, to boot." He emphasized.

"Next weekend?"

"Next weekend." He affirmed. "I'll be back later to discuss the when and where but rest up for now!"

He closed the door behind him.


	19. Day 19: Santa

**Title**: Dear Santa…******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

_"Harry could not think of anything to say. He was feeling ashamed of his outburst already. He nodded, hardly aware of what he was agreeing to. Hermione stood up…"_

* * *

He stared out the window, somewhat nostalgically, as the flakes continued to fall outside. The Christmas season was normally his favorite time of year; a time of celebration and togetherness. This year was different though.

He got to his feet and marched towards the unlit Christmas tree and plugged in the cord to illuminate it in the dim living room.

"Are you okay, Dad? You look a little down." A voice rang from the kitchen. Hugh was standing in the doorway separating the rooms, paper in hand and eyes full of concern.

Hugh was only a mere boy of 8, but he could pick up on his downtrodden appearance. Harry couldn't believe how smart and aware his son could be sometimes, but then again he had always taken after his mother.

"I'm fine, Hugh. I was going to make sure you're all right. Excited for Santa to come tonight?" He asked more upbeat.

Hugh raised the paper in his hand before saying, "Just finished my letter. D'you think you could send it out tonight?" He asked hopeful.

His face lit up before accepting the parchment from his son, "Of course! I just have to have Hoot make a night delivery before he starts delivering gifts to all the other children around the world." Embracing his son, he told him to go brush up and get to bed for the night.

Once he rushed up the stairs, Harry sat at the kitchen table to read his list, making sure it was somewhere under the tree to be opened the following morning.

**Dear Santa,**

**This year rather than ask for some toy or gadget, I wanted something else. I want to have a Christmas like last year. Or the year before. Basically, I just want my family together again. Me and Jasmine; Dad and Mum; and Hoot, of course! I love time with dad and all, but I can see he's lonely as well. Thank you again.**

**-Hugh Potter**

A tear fell onto the sheet after finishing the letter.

He remembered that fateful day earlier this year where they had reached their breaking point, and not even Hugh and Jasmine could be a reason to stay together. He had had a bit to drink that night and unfortunately verbally lashed out at Hermione. Tears descending down her face, Harry could not think of anything to say. Her mouth was moving, but her words weren't reaching his ears. He was feeling ashamed of his outburst already. He nodded, hardly aware of what he was agreeing to. Hermione stood up. The following day, she moved out into a flat of her own.

They agreed she would live with Jasmine and him with Hugh. They hated splitting them up, but it was the only fair deal they could settle on.

He had decided on how to rectify this Christmas; regardless of how uncertain he was of the results. He raced up the stairs to Hugh's bedroom, "Hugh, you up?" He responded with a sleepy 'mhmmm'. He told him to throw on a jacket and meet him out in the car. "It's a surprise, you'll see."

They were in the car for 5 minutes or so before they had reached their destination. Harry shut the car off before opening his door and walking up to the front step. With Hugh at his side, he knocked on the door.

The door creaked open with a more-than-usual bushy-haired witch in a simple nightie on the other side. Hugh didn't wait to be welcomed in before he dashed past his mom in search for his younger sibling, leaving them in his wake.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" She asked in her gentle tone he was once so familiar with.

"Santa."


	20. Day 20: Sled

**Title**: An Uphill Battle******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

_"You're going to be fine," Hermione told him, though she looked positively terrified._

* * *

Hermione was trotting down the staircase to the common room to a sight she hadn't seen in her years attending Hogwarts: Harry scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment with books scattered every which direction on the table.

"Harry?" She uttered, still unsure whether or not this was actually happening.

"Hermione! Morning, sleepyhead!" He greeted her somewhat enthusiastically.

"What's all this then?' She asked looking from book to book and finally back to him.

"I was just working on some assignment Snape set for us. And McGonagall. And Flitwick." He let out a deep sigh before resting his head on the nearest textbook.

"How long have you been up doing this?" She inquired.

"I haven't gone to bed yet." He admitted bashfully.

Her jaw dropped before she immediately asked him what possessed him to pull an all-nighter.

"It's all due tomorrow, as you well know but probably don't care because you've had it done for days, and I've just had so much other stuff to do that I pushed this off."

She gave him a once-over and noticed the bags hanging beneath his eyes; "I think you need a break."

He turned his attention back to the paper he was writing before saying, "I'm about halfway done so just a few more hours now and then…" He didn't finish his sentence before Hermione sat on the couch next to him and took his face in her hands to force him to look at her.

"You need a break. Whether you want to admit it or not. And I have the perfect idea. If you come with me now, I'll help you finish everything once we're back. Sound fair?" He couldn't take his eyes off hers. He found comfort in them and they could get him to say yes to just about anything.

"I guess. What'd you have in mind?" He said.

"You may have done it once or twice already, but it cannot have been recent. And I figure we both could use the fun." She nudged him playfully on their way down the staircase.

Harry allowed her to take the lead and followed her past the Great Hall, out the front entrance, and down to Hagrid's hut. She disappeared round back and then returned with a wooden contraption that did strike a chord deep down in his subconscious.

"Mum and Dad sent it as an early Christmas present and Hagrid's letting me keep it down here. Ever gone sledding before?" She held out a hand to him.

He took it while they followed the path up the hill towards the castle. "I've personally never gone, but Dudley's always bragged to me about how fun it is."

She was afraid of hearing that. "Well, there's a first for everything, right?" She flashed him a bright smile upon reaching the top. Setting the sled down, she took a spot near the front and tapped the wood surface behind her, urging him to take his seat. He complied with what she said before he realized just how close this required them to be.

"Just make sure you take hold of me so we both don't go flying!" She laughed at him before she started inching the sled closer to the edge. He scooted forward so that she was between his legs and wrapped his arms around her midsection. If he wasn't so worried about the height of the impending ride, he would have been pink with embarrassment at their current situation. She noticed his face enveloped with fear and coated with a pale shade.

"You're going to be fine," Hermione told him, though she looked positively terrified. She must have realized just how steep the hill was, herself. Ready or not, they were finally off and flying down the hill. Getting a bit of air on some uneven spots, he gripped her even tighter. They were just leveling out when a decent size snow mound allowed them to get airtime and they separated from the sled, landing in a heap some 10 feet away.

"That was exhilarating!" Hermione exclaimed, close to his ear. She adjusted her position so she was sitting up; unfortunately, Harry was underneath her. "Yeah, especially the part where your hair was blocking my vision and I had no idea where we were headed!" He said facetiously. Hermione began playing with her hair, self-conscious now of his words, before he grabbed her arm and told her he thought her hair was absolutely perfect.

She brushed a bit of snow from his hair before tracing his jawline with hand. His heartbeat intensified and she could also feel his arousal against her thigh.

She made a bold move in asking, "Harry, have you ever imagined us together?"

He mentally cursed his lower half for being so obvious and gulped before answering, "Of course. But I've yet to even kiss a girl let alone think about a future with them." He explained.

"There's a first time for everything."


	21. Day 21: Snowman

**Title**: The Cold Shoulder******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

_"Well done, Hermione," said Harry, so heartily it did not sound like his voice at all, and, still not looking at her, "brilliant. Perfect. Great…"_

* * *

He slammed the door behind him before being greeted by the cold winter air that had arrived two nights prior. He was putting more and more distance between him and the Weasley household, shoving his hands in his pockets and trying not to think back to the scene he had walked into moments ago.

He had just descended the stairs after Ginny asked him to 'help' her with something, when in reality it was just her making another attempt of getting back together.

"Ginny, I've already been through this with you. Sixth year was a blur and I hardly remember how we got started, but I just feel we're not meant for each other. You can respect that, can't you?" He reasoned with her.

Looking to her and seeing her face contorted in a glare, he knew she didn't think this was the right decision but he couldn't live like that; not only lying to her but himself in the process.

He had re-entered the living room and before he could even get a word out, he was face-to-face with his two best friends snogging under the seasonal mistletoe Mr. Weasley felt obligated to put up.

Before either of them could proffer an explanation to him, he was flying down the hall and out the front door.

He had stopped walking some time ago and was now approaching a snowman about his height. "Fred and Georges' work…" He noted the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes emblem emblazoned across the midsection. Just thinking of both youngest Weasley's right now sent a pang of anger through him and he just punched clean through the snowman's head. It began spraying him with ice cold water.

"Oh, Harry" A voice broke him from his stupor. He turned around to see Hermione rushing to his side, stripping her jacket from herself and wrapping it tightly around him, trying to transfer as much body heat as she could to him.

"Well done, Hermione," said Harry, so heartily it did not sound like his voice at all, and, still not looking at her, "brilliant. Perfect. Great…"

"Harry, I had no idea he was going to pull something like that, and I told him that I was over him and didn't feel that way toward him." She told him genuinely, while ruffling his hair.

His expression softened under her gaze and her words.

"You-you mean that?" He said through chattering teeth.

"Let's get you inside before you catch cold." She brushed off his question, throwing his arm over her shoulder and carrying him back toward the house.

"So, are you just going to be a bachelorette the rest of your life or did you have your eye on someone?" He asked in a dazed state

"There's only ever been one person…" She finished ambiguously.

He gripped her shoulder lightly without realizing his face was now wearing a smile that she could see out of the corner of her eye. This put the pair of them at ease.

They reached the porch before making their way into the warmth and closing the door behind them.


	22. Day 22: Jingle Bells

**Title**: It's Ringing Through My Head…******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

_"I know you're going to ask me, Harry, but I don't know…"_

* * *

He wasn't sure what prompted him to do it, but regardless he had done it. And look where it got him.

Harry was now rushing down a very festive corridor of Hogwarts in search of a bushy-haired witch who had become one of the only people he could completely confide in. The other one being Ron, who happened to go back home and be with his family over Christmas break. He extended the invitation to both Harry and Hermione, however upon learning that Lavender received the same invite, they declined.

_'I actually think I have some assignments I could get a head start on over break… besides, I wouldn't want to intrude on your family time.' And with that she got up from the table and made her way from the Great Hall._

_'Yeah, ditto. As much as I would love to see you and Lav-Lav making out all the time… who am I kidding? I'd rather pull a double potions with Snape over that! Besides, Ginny's been giving me 'bedroom' eyes for the majority of this year and I'm not in a rush to find out what her plans are; so give the rest of the Weasley clan my best and tell them I'll see them at the end of term.' He clapped Ron on the shoulder before taking his leave as well._

That was three weeks ago and they were nearly into the new year now; if only he could salvage what just unfolded back in the Common Room. It was nearly midnight now so it shouldn't be too difficult finding her with most students either at home for the holidays or catching up on sleep that has been stolen from them the past months.

He whipped around another corner to find Peeves floating along and eventually discovering a box labeled 'Confiscated items - Filch' in a closet and rustling through it. Harry had no idea what the box contained but he did hear the distinct sound of jingle bells piercing through the deserted hallway.

He continued on his path until reaching the corridor that would lead him to her. Where else would she go? He picked up his pace as his destination got closer.

_The two of them had just returned from dinner in the Great Hall and found themselves in an empty Common Room. They walked toward the crackling fire and sat adjacent each other on the overstuffed sofa. A few minutes of light conversation turned into an hour-long chat before Hermione let a yawn escape, signaling just how late it actually was._

_'D'you wanna lay down?' He asked. She merely nodded her head. He started to get up and move to the chair but she leaned into him, pulling him back down._

_'No, your body heat is very much needed!' She stated emphatically, placing her head on his chest and his now-rapidly pumping heart._

_He had less than no experience in intimate situations like this, especially with the likes of one of his best girl friends for years, but he felt natural in most situations involving her. He looped an arm around her shoulder and then with his free hand he found hers and intertwined their fingers. He rubbed his hand along her arm gently, not knowing what else to do in this scenario._

_She gently squeezed his hand before tilting her head so she was now looking into his emerald eyes. 'Thank you' was all she mouthed before he had leaned down and kissed the space just between her eyes. He flashed a lopsided grin._

_'Hey Hermione, have you…' He started to say before she detached from him and rose to her feet. 'Where are you going? Are you all right?' He asked concerned._

_'I just remembered, uhm, I forgot a book downstairs and I don't want it to get stolen.' She said, scratching the back of her head. And then she was out the portrait hole._

Turning one last corner, he found the girl who he had in his arms just recently… and then pushed away by being too forward. She was sitting across from the library against the wall with her arms wrapped around her legs; deep in thought, too he noticed, as she didn't notice him until he was already sitting beside her and talking.

'So, how goes the book search?' He asked with a sly tone.

She gasped upon hearing his voice break through her thoughts. 'Harry! Oh, actually I think I left it in there,' she gestured ahead, 'but Madame Pomfrey's sick so they closed early.'

'Listen, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier and I was completely out of line and I understand your anger with me; I guess I just… wanted to see if I felt anything.' He finished in a huff and then averted his eyes, looking everywhere except her eyes.

"I know you're going to ask me, Harry, but I don't know…"

An extended silence draped over them, while Harry pondered what he had just admitted as well as what he should ask and while Hermione fell back into her thoughts from minutes ago.

'Well… did you feel anything?' She asked genuinely, breaking the silence.

He still couldn't look into her brown orbs, for fear that he would never be able to pull away from them.

'Harry?' She asked again, taking his face in her palms. He had closed his eyes in response.

'Look at me.' She said sweetly. He couldn't keep this up; not only did he not have the willpower to disobey her, but her persistance on matters like this was something he was used to.

He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by those concerned brown eyes, taking his expression in, trying to figure this out.

He took a deep breath in before saying, 'I don't want to mess up what we have, Hermione. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. You're too valuble to lose.' He said truthfully.

She chuckled lightly, 'That doesn't answer my question, Harry.'

'Of course I did, Hermione. I think I always have, I just didn't pick up on it until now. And then I acted on it, and you ran from the room, so I'm just trying to do damage control and at least keep our friendship.' He said almost too quickly to understand.

'Oh, Harry…' She said softly, she placed her hand atop his. He glanced down at their overlapping hands and furrowed his brows in confusion.

'Okay, so I've been mulling things over as well and the main reason I left you in the Common Room was because I had to sort out not only my feelings for you but Ron as well; and also i weighed the pros and cons of each choice. I finally realized that Ron has never treated me properly for me to even have the feelings I had for him and also that you've been the only one to truly care about me.' Her once bright, brown eyes were now misty and vulnerable, awaiting a reply from her best male friend.

'Huh… so you _do_ like me then?' He asked with a smirk.

She licked her bottom lip slowly and proceeded to close the distance between them. Her hand was tracing his jawline while his got lost in her bushy mane.

They would have continued their make-out session were it not for the jingle bells rattling in front of the library. They broke apart.

'Oh, Peeves..'

'What was that?' She inquired.

'Nothing. Nothing at all.' He answered.

He stood up and offered his hand to her. They set off down the hall with the distant sound of bells trailing in their wake.


	23. Day 23: Carols

_**Title**: A Surprise Serenade******  
****Fandom: **Harry Potter_  
_**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione_

_"Ronald wouldn't recognize a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea cozy…"_

* * *

The wind whipped the shutter against the window of the Burrow's living room, snapping the Weasleys and guests from their stupor they had fallen into due to the roaring fire.

They all stared to the offending area before looking up at the clock and seeing just how late it had gotten.'

'Good Lord, is it really that late?! I suppose we should all tuck in. Big morning tomorrow!' Mr. Weasley stated while making a gesture toward the gifts beneath the Christmas tree.

He pulled himself from the comfortable armchair before helping his wife to her feet and heading toward the staircase.

They ascended the staircase and within five minutes the rest of the children were in tow…

Ginny finally got up, leaving Ron, Harry, and Hermione as the last remaining in the room.

'You three going to be heading up soon?' She asked, one foot already on the stairs.

'Yeah, in a minute, Gin.' Ron answered for them, with 'Hermione and Harry both waving to Ginny.

She finished bounding up the steps, and made it to her bedroom before shutting the door quickly behind her.

'Okay, everyone's in bed… Now what was it you wanted to talk about, Hermione?' Harry spoke for the first time in quite some time.

'Caroling.' She said curtly.

Both boys' expressions became unreadable with a hint of confusion.

'Um, caroling?' Ron inquired while scratching his head.

Before she could explain, Harry began chuckling before saying, 'Isn't that when those goofy people dressed up come to your door and sing popular Christmas songs that you can't avoid hearing 20 times a day?'

Ron stared in disbelief at Harry, not believing for a second that any of what he said was actually true.

'I wouldn't say we're goofy, but essentially that's a fair summary, Harry. So how about it?' She looked back-and-forth between them, waiting for one of them to break the silence.

'Is this a joke?' Harry said seriously.

'I don't mean to be rude, but that was my question too.' Ron spouted off.

'Oh, honestly. I'm being serious! Besides, Ronald wouldn't recognize a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea cozy!' Hermione said humorously.

'Well, when you put it like that… no.' Ron was the first to respond.

'Yeah, I don't really have the vocals for caroling, so I'll have to decline too.' Harry chimed in just behind him.

'Fine, I just wanted to make it feel more like Christmas around here. Considering it's December 24th and there's not a flake of snow on the ground yet.' She said visibly upset while reminding them of the weird season they've had that has produced no snow.

She got to her feet and headed toward the kitchen in a huff. Harry was trailing just behind while Ron felt he'd leave them to it and get to bed himself.

'I'm gonna head on up, guys; I'll see you in the morning.' He gave them a wave before climbing the stairs and distantly closing his door as well.

Harry and Hermione stood there unaware of what to do; Hermione wondering why Harry didn't take Ron's lead and go to bed and Harry wondering the same thing.

'Harry, why are you still down here?' She asked him, while pouring herself a glass of water and taking a generous sip.

His eyes lingered on her glistening lips a moment too long before he said, 'I just… You're not mad at me, are you?' His voice wavered, unsure if he actually wanted to hear her answer aloud.

She made a mental note of his extended stare and moved on to find herself looking at his emerald eyes and not being able to pull her gaze away.

'Hermione…' He whispered while passing a hand in front of her face.

She finally heard him and snapped from her state. A slight blush creeping over her cheeks, she finally said, 'Oh, of course not. I just wanted to suggest doing something that gave off a holiday feel.' She tore her eyes away from his toward the ceiling and covered a hand over her mouth.

Seeing her reaction, he glanced above and noticed the one plant synonymous with Christmas; mistletoe.

'Oh, uhm, Hermione we don't have to do that, it's just a silly muggle tradition…' He brushed off, not wanting her to feel awkward.

She began biting her lip while running a hand through her bushy hair. 'We both were raised in the muggle world, though. Maybe we should… I mean, if you don't want to it's okay.' She made a motion to exit but not before he lightly took her hand.

He gently placed his hand on the back of her head before bringing their lips together finally. 5 years of being friends and this was uncharted territory for the pair of friends. Harry had had his first kiss with Cho the previous year, however that didn't work out and it wasn't anything like this. He couldn't accurately describe how he felt in this moment. It held everything that a first kiss is meant to (unlike his extremely wet and sad one) and one that signaled a change in their dynamic.

_'I go singing out of tune, singing how I've always loved you, darling, and I always will…'_

They flung apart at the sound blaring across the room and look to see what caused it. Turns out Crookshanks had sat on the remote that controls the old muggle radio Mr. Weasley had sitting in the corner of the room.

'Damn cat, nearly gave me a heart attack!' Harry exclaimed while turning down the volume before the whole Burrow woke up.

Hermione was chuckling lightly before taking Crookshanks in her arms and wandering back over to Harry, who was now moving his mouth but not speaking.

_'Oh when you're still waiting for the snow to fall, it doesn't really feel like Christmas at all. Still waiting for the snow to fall, it doesn't really feel like Christmas at all.'_

She was now in stitches at his attempt to amuse her.

'Oh God, that's too perfect!'

'Haha, and that's the closest I'll ever get to caroling!' He slyly said before rejoining her near the bottom of the staircase.

'So…' She rocked back and forth on her heels.

'So…' He repeated her one word back.

'I'll see you in the morning, then?' She asked hesitantly.

He leaned over and grazed her cheek. 'I'm almost positive you will unless you plan on running away in the middle of the night.' He winked at her.

'Now what kind of person would do that on Christmas?' She questioned before leaning into his shoulder.

He guided her up the stairs until they went to their adjacent rooms.

'Merry Christmas, Hermione.'

'Merry Christmas, Harry.'

The doors slammed and now everyone in the Burrow was safely tucked away in the early hours of Christmas morning. And not but a few minutes after both Harry and Hermione drifted off, the first snowflake of a Christmas storm had fallen and would continue falling all day, blanketing the entire city in white.

A very Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
